warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Benny
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Drowned |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Kittypet: |namesl = Benny Benny |familyl = Stormcloud |familyt = Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None }} Benny is a black and white tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :After the ThunderClan cats rescue Frankie, he asks Jessy and the Clan cats if they've seen Benny, stating he saw Benny being washed away by the flood, but they all say no. When Bramblestar offers for him to come back to Thunderclan camp, he refuses saying he had to look for his brother, but is then persuaded by Jessy. For most of the book, Frankie probably thinks of Benny constantly while he stays with the Clan. :Later on, Frankie wanders off to the Twolegplace and Bramblestar follows him. Frankie calls out Benny's name, and Bramblestar realizes he is searching for his brother. Bramblestar lets himself be seen and helps Frankie find Benny. Bramblestar asks Frankie to show him his den, so the could figure out which way Benny went. Frankie explains that that they were on a patch of grass when the flood came. It knocked them off their paws and washed them towards the opposite fence. Frankie managed to get inside the basement through an open window, but Benny did not follow. Frankie's voice shakes as he says he thinks he has been swept away. :Bramblestar finds a tuft of black-and-white fur in a narrow gap and Frankie stares at it, confirming it is Benny's fur. They pressed on, checking each possible hiding place where Benny could be. Bramblestar and Frankie find a drain without it's cover which might have been washed away. Bramblestar thinks someone has to check and he crawls into the drain. He crawls for a while before bumping into something soft and furry. He could tell it was black-and-white and it was cold, solid and far from alive. Bramblestar realizes he has found Benny. :He noses around until he finds a leg and tries dragging his body, but it is lodged against something. Bramblestar finds what it is and shoves it away, thinking it is the drain cover. Bramblestar is able to move Benny easily now and Frankie helped drag him up the last couple of tail-lengths. Bramblestar asks if it is Benny and Frankie crouches over the body, his head bowed. Frankie goes into a grief stricken yowl. Bramblestar tells him they will bury him and give him a warrior's farewell. :They manage to hoist his body onto their backs and carry him up the slope to the top of the hill, where the ground is drier. Benny is laid down on the grass while a hole for him is being scratched. As the sun set, they settled him inside the hole, covering him with earth. Bramblestar speaks the words that a medicine cat would over the body of a fallen warrior. Frankie asks if all cats, even Benny, go to StarClan. Bramblestar is unsure but answers there are a lot of stars, more than there have ever been warriors he is sure. Frankie wonders aloud which one is Benny, and mentions that he'll look up to the stars every night. If Benny looks down on him, then they'll always be together. :When they arrive back at ThunderClan camp, Frankie tells Minty that Benny is dead. Bramblestar explains their discovery of his body inside the drain and how they buried him. Leafpool tells Frankie that she is sure StarClan was with him at the end. Frankie bleakly replies that he hopes so, because he wasn't. Millie tells him he did all he could, at least he knows what happened. Jessy also puts in he doesn't have to worry now, he can grieve properly now. :When Frankie receives his apprentice name after joining ThunderClan, Bramblestar gives him Stormpaw, in memory of Benny and the storm. When Stormpaw is invited to come and escort Minty back to her housefolk, Stormpaw refuses, stating that he doesn't want his old housefolk to see him. He thinks it's better if they think he and Benny found a new home together. Cherryfall approaches him and tells him it's okay to be sad. She tells him if he wants to talk about his brother, she is there. In the manga section, Squirrelflight explains that Stormpaw joined the Clan after Benny died in the flood. Trivia *He is originally called a dark gray tabby tom. *Benny and his brother Frankie are named after the Italian restaurant Frankie and Benny's Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members '''Brother:' :Stormcloud: Quotes References and Citations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Kittypet Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters